Mi triste final
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: El frio de la acera me ardía en todo el cuerpo… a esto se le sumaron las frías gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer del cielo y el dolor, el horrible dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo...  Di un último suspiro… y cerré los ojos con cuidado…


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de S.M. **

**Siempre he querido escribir mi versión de la historia de Rosalie. Y en parte, siempre he querido escribir algo violento y macabro… en fin… disfruten de mi FanFic…**

**Mi triste final.**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Le rogaba que se detuviera, pero no me escuchaba, ese no era mi prometido, no era mi Royce, era la bestia que estaba oculta bajo la fachada de buen hombre que tenia y que solo era liberada bajo la influencia de la bebida.

-He aquí mi Rosalie, la mujer más hermosa… Y es toda mía- grito para sus amigos. Antes de basarme, fue el beso mas agrio que me había dado.

El aroma a alcohol que emanaba su boca, era intoxicante… sentí asco de tenerlo cerca…

-Royce… creo que con tanta ropa… no podemos apreciar bien a la mujer mas bella…- sus amigos se codeaban entre ellos, mientras reían a carcajadas.

-Eso es cierto! – volvió a gritar antes de arrancarme el sombrero, los alfileres que lo sostenían a mi peinado se resistieron un poco antes de ceder a la brutalidad de Royce. Solté un grito desgarrador, ante el horrible dolor que sentí.

-Royce! Por favor…! – musitaban alegres sus amigos.

El me miro a los ojos antes de comenzar a desgarrar mi vestido favorito.

Me resistí a que lo hiciera, por lo cual me gane un puñetazo en el rostro. Caí al suelo, mientras que la bestia se arrojaba sobre mi y seguía en su tarea de desnudarme ante los ojos ansiosos que observaban la horrible escena.

Me arranco el corsé, dejando al descubierto mi pecho, la acera fría me ardía en la espalda, intento besarme, pero me resistí nuevamente.

Royce me propino otro golpe al rostro, pero esta vez pude sentir como un líquido viscoso y cálido se escurría de mi cabeza y empapaba la acera.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos… suplicando, que por un minuto, el verdadero Royce peleara contra la bestia que estaba asesinándome lentamente.

-¡No te resistas Rose! Sera peor para ti si lo haces. –

Intente gritar, pero no tenia fuerzas.

Royce siguió desgarrando lo que me quedaba de ropa. Mientras me propinaba mordidas y mas golpes en el resto de mi cuerpo.

Perdí toda esperanza de salir viva de ahí.

-Royce! Vamos! Hazlo de una vez! – gritaron sus amigos entre silbidos y risas roncas.

-Vamos Rose… se que siempre haz soñado con esto.- lo mire fijamente con odio, un odio que nunca antes había sentido por el.

Royce abrió mis piernas de golpe.

Intente cerrarlas, pero el me golpeo nuevamente, dejándome inmóvil a causa del dolor.

Entro en mí de una embestida.

Un grito desgarrador escapo de mi garganta. El dolor era insoportable.

-Royce! Déjanos algo amigo! – grito uno de los imbéciles que yacían como idiotas mirando mi fin, en lugar de reaccionar y salvarme… pero no, todos estaban pasados de copas, todos se habían convertido en monstruos, al igual que mi amado Royce…

Royce siguió embistiendo cada vez con más y más fuerza, deje de luchar por temor a recibir más golpes…

Luego de unos minutos se levanto bruscamente, en invitación a que sus amigos también disfrutaran… mientras que yo sentía como poco a poco mi alma luchaba por escapar de mi cuerpo, dejar de sentir, ver y oir lo que me hacían…  
>Un último grito escapo de mi garganta antes de recibir nuevamente un golpe propinado por uno de los hombres.<p>

No tenia noción del tiempo… no podía moverme ni defenderme, estaba indefensa en la fría acera… la cual estaba impregnada de mi propia sangre.

Suspire al sentir que los agresores se habían marchado… pero yo aun seguía si poder moverme y las nubes amenazaban con arrojar una tormenta de un momento a otro…

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme… sin dejar de repetirme una y otra vez…

_**Pronto pasara el dolor… Pronto estarás en un lugar mejor… Pronto dejaras este horrible lugar…**_

El frio de la acera me ardía en todo el cuerpo… a esto se le sumaron las frías gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer del cielo y el dolor, el horrible dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo...

_****_Di un último suspiro… y cerré los ojos con cuidado… sabiendo que por fin… podría descansar en paz… y lejos de aquel monstruo al cual, una vez… entregue mi corazón…


End file.
